limb from limb
by livelovelaugh91
Summary: Degrassi goes on a camping trip but Eli has a secret... It's his "time of the month" who will survive the night in hell when our favorite green eyed boy "wolfs out?"


**This is my first one-shot…tell me how you like it!**

**Eli**

Oh shit! I forgot! How could I forget? All of those people! Clare, Adam… How could I have been so selfish and forget a date as important as that one? The day that always comes once a month come rain, shine, sleet or snow! The full moon. It's going to be here tonight and I'm on a camping trip with the school. There is no decoy, no hiding places for these innocents and no silver to ward me away once the animal takes over my body and my mind. I paced around in the tent pondering for a way to save all of these people.

I barely noticed Clare sneaking into the tent until she goosed my sides. I jumped and I growled at her. She stepped back, shocked that something so guttural and animalistic could come out of the mouth of a human I guess. I went back to pacing.

"Eli are you okay?"

"No."

"What's the matter? Are you sick? Should I tell Ms. Dawes?"

"No….Clare I need to tell you something."

"Anything."

"Before it gets dark…you should run for the road and catch the first thing smoking."

"What?"

"Clare just…it's for your own safety."

"Eli have you lost it? What are you talking about?"

"Clare…You know how I said Julia ran out in front a car the night she died."

"Yes…"

"Well she was running from something. Something evil, inhuman and hungry. It doesn't know names, faces or relationships…it only sees the meat that's wrapped up in silky skin."

"Eli what are you talking about!"

"Clare… What if I told you every full moon… I'm not myself. I'm not anyone…I turn into something else though."

"What do you mean? You are scaring me!"

"Good! Clare you know those horror movies about werewolves… Well you're looking at one."

"Eli you must have eaten some mushrooms! Let's get you into bed."

"No! Clare dammit let go of me!"

Another guttural, non human growl escaped my lips. She stepped back. It's already starting. The aggression, the hunger and the heightened senses… I can hear her heart beating. I can smell the fear rolling off her body.

"You aren't kidding are you?"

"No. Pack up the class and go."

"Without you?"

"Yes. It's the only way Clare."

She ran out of the tent, the fear increasing in her. I heard her hysterically talking to while making up lies about storms and illness. Ms. Dawes thought she'd been smoking so she sent her to lie in the bus away from the class. I tried talking to the English teacher too but it didn't work. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck start to stand up the darker it got. There isn't much time now. I kissed Clare and I told her to get under the bus seat. That'd be her best bet…She had Adam get under the seats too, though he didn't know why.

I ran into the woods, spiriting as fast as I could until I was out of time and the moon started to rise in the sky. The change started to overtake me. It felt like every bone in my body was breaking and resetting itself only to be broken again. Blood dripped from my fingers as they went from hands to monstrous claws. The teeth of the horrid beast cut from my gums making blood pour from my mouth. Fur came from my skin like grass from the ground. I lost the ability to stand upright and then it all went dark….

**Clare**

I always have been afraid of werewolf movies. When we'd go see them at the theater I'd be so afraid to get out of bed at night that I'd wet myself. I hope this is a cruel joke Eli is playing on me. I hope it's his way of getting a good chuckle. I don't think he's joking though. The way he snarled at me today… well he sounded like a mad dog. Adam and I lay under the seats of the school bus. I told him what happened. He thinks I'm crazy yet he's not crazy enough to get out of this hiding place. The moon is out now. I can see the light of it shining in through the bus windows. The sound of a wolf howling fills the air. I grabbed my cross and I started to pray.

The howling gets closer. I get more nervous and my mental prayers get more intense. All of the sudden I hear a low guttural growl on the side of the bus though it's hard to tell with all the laughing the class is doing. I want to warn them but I'm so afraid that I can't move. At least in these last few moments they can be happy because certain death is sneaking up on them and possibly us!

A large roar let out and suddenly the air was filled with screams. Adam and I held onto each other. We cried but not too loudly. We both prayed but not too loudly. Every so often something would come flying at the bus. I'm assuming they were bodies. I wanted to wail out. My mind painted a vivid picture but no doubt, the real scene was probably more horrid than my mind's eye could ever imagine. Dammit why didn't Ms. Dawes and the others listen to us? Why did they stay out there? Why couldn't we have left? Why is Eli a werewolf?

I always knew something was different about this boy. I always thought it was the way his green eyes glowed a few days before a new month but now I know that was just the wolf. I wonder how long he's been doing this…wolf stuff? I wonder how many people he's murdered and eaten? My mind flashed back to every animal attack reported in the past year. Was that Eli? Was that the result of his beast making the world's inhabitants his buffet?

I prayed as hard as I could now. Tears streamed down my face. Now it was silent. There were no screams, not even whimpers. The guttural grunts were the only thing we could hear. There was suddenly scratching at the front door of the school bus. Scratching so hard that it cracked the glass. Adam and I held onto each other and we tried to keep as quiet as possible. All of the sudden the doors of the school bus was ripped off, from what we could hear, and complete silence was now a complete necessity for survival. We heard the wolf sniffing and growling. It passed by the seat leaving drool. Just when we thought we'd been spared he circled back around and stooped down, pressing his nose under the seat we were under we scooted back but it was useless. We were caught. The wolf tore the seat up from the floor board and I saw it for the first time in all of its horror. Black, thick fur with razor sharp teeth and eyes the color of emeralds. They glowed like a light.

"Clare…"

"Adam I'm so scared."

"You go."

"What?"

"While he eats me…make a break for it."

"Adam are you sure?"

"Just do it."

The wolf stared us down for a few minutes. I don't know whether it was because out talking confused him or because he couldn't decide who to eat first. Either way… we bought about two minutes of life together before the age old monster, stalked towards us. Adam jumped in the way and it picked him up by the neck. I ran as fast as I could. I jumped off the bus only to see that the damage was way worse. Torsos with nothing connected to them, heads with no neck and bodies with no head. I ran as fast as I could toward the little town not far away. It felt like I was going to be sick but I had no time to vomit. The wolf was gaining on me. His howls were getting closer and closer.

I made it to a trail where the park ranger just so happened to be driving by. His car came to a screeching halt. I jumped in and I told him to floor it. He didn't ask questions until I started telling him what was happening.

"You kids come out here and get all hopped up on drugs an.."

"No! I'm not high! Everyone except me from the Degrassi trip is dead! There's a werewolf out there."

"There have never been any wolf reports in this park."

"That's because he came here on our bus!"

"Look young lady. I think you should sleep in the station infirmary for the night. Maybe drink some water?"

"No… I know what's happening! You have to listen to m…."

"Dear god."

There is was in the road. Blood was dripping from its mouth and wetting its black fur. I didn't know whether to scream or tell the ranger to floor is again. Could the wolf catch up to the car? We were about to see. He took off and all I saw from the back was the wolf standing behind. He let his head up to howl.

"What the fuck was that!"

"A werewolf! I told you!"

"Holy shit! Twenty Seven years doing this and never…never have I witnessed anything like that!"

"Now do you believe me?"

"Yeah…We gotta get into town and get the police or something out here."

"No wait!"

"No wait! That thing is on the loose and you are telling me to wait!"

"He's a person underneath ranger!"

"I'm glad you've bonded with this monster. You can tell his parents why he had to die then… if they don't eat you!"

We got to the town's police station. The sheriff thought we were both crazy so he threw us into the slammer. There are no windows in here and the bars are steel. I guess this is as safe as it gets for now. He sent one of his deputies out there to that sight… He was radioing in and I listened to the report…

"_Oh my god we need somebody out here now! It looks like a fucking warzone aye. Bodies all in bits and pieces, blood is everywhere, heads rolling and bones scattered all over the fucking place… this wasn't human!"_

The next thing we heard from this officer was hysterical screaming and growling before the radio died. The sheriff looked over at us with confusion on his face. What was there to say? What was there to do but wait to die if Eli decided to come into town? Eli. I almost forgot that this monster is him. He's under there somewhere. How could somebody so sweet turn into something so…scary? The stuff of myths and nightmares…A ravenous murderer!

The sheriff came back with a look on his face that could not be explained. Blood was all over his hands and uniform. He let the ranger and me out of the safe place.

"What the hell done that!"

"A werewolf!"

"If I haven't just witnessed the worst massacre in history… I'd think you were crazy but I don't…no human could rip people limb from limb like that. I guess I know what I have to do."

He got a gun from his drawer with special bullets. Silver I guess. I want to yell out and tell him not to shoot Eli but logic is setting in on me and the love I have for him has been taken over by fear. The sheriff makes us go out into the woods with him and as we are driving in the darkness something hits the car…well not something…Eli. The sheriff loses control the cruiser goes out of control and flying into a ditch. For a moment everything is black.

When I opened my eyes I was still in the car. The ranger and the sheriff are gone and only the blood on their seats is the proof they were ever there. The gun with the silver bullets is in the front seat. I grab it and I move to the front. I try to radio out to another station. Hopefully somebody will hear my cries. I looked at my watch… It's only one…there are still so many hours until the moon gives way to the sun. Dammit this night is lasting for an eternity!

I heard the growling again. My heart sped up; feeling like a humming bird was beating in my chest. The wolf is back. His fur is still covered with blood and his teeth are still razor sharp like daggers. I cocked the gun and I slowly stepped out of the cruiser. The wolf just stood there, staring me down. I knew if I had run he'd chase me so I stood there, partaking in the staring match. How is it possible to be so good and so evil at the same time? Dammit Eli! I lifted the gun to the monster and he remained still as if waiting for me to finish him off and bury him in a massive grave. He let out a light growl when I hesitated.

"I'm sorry Eli."

I shot the monster once in the chest and twice in the torso. It growled out and fell to the ground shrieking as the beast shriveled up until it was only Eli lying there. Sweat was covering his face and he was covered in blood. Some was others and some was his own. I dropped the gun and I went to his side…

"I'm so sorry."

"You…did…goo…"

He died in my arms.

I'll never forget the media attention to event got. The headlines looked a little like:

**15 kids, 3 Chaperons, Deputee, Sheriff, and Park Ranger Killed by unknown beast. Only one survivor!**

For a while people thought I'd killed everyone until the records of the radio came in. Then they know it was something else. I never told them that I knew that beast… I never told them that when he was in human form he'd been the keeper of my secrets and my virtue. Instead I let them look for months and I let legends grow up in that place. Whatever happened to me? Well I'm insane… Wouldn't you be after a night like that?

**First one-shot…is it that suckey?**


End file.
